Jealousy
by xBleedingBlackRosex
Summary: Prompt: "Kurt loves when Blaine gets jealous." Why I Love You series: What Blaine and Kurt love about one another.


**For the ****_Why I Love You_**** prompt by Canadian-23: ****_Kurt loves when Blaine gets jealous._**

**Because let's be honest, jealous!Blaine is adorable!**

…

Now, Blaine Anderson was not the type of person to get jealous.

But for some reason, Matt just seemed to set him on edge.

Matt Rutherford was a Junior at Dalton. He'd transferred there at the beginning of the year and had settled in quite nicely; a quiet boy, but friendly enough, with a passion for dancing that earned him a spot on the Leapers, Dalton's dance crew. Apart from that, Blaine really hadn't paid him much attention. They shared a couple classes together; Blaine had once lent him a pencil. That was the extent of their interaction.

That is, until everything with Karofsky went down and Kurt ended up transferring as well.

"Kurt?"

Kurt paused, and Blaine, who had been walking him to his first class of the morning, did the same. The two boys turned back towards the direction of the voice curiously. It was Kurt's first day; nobody knew him yet. Or so Blaine had assumed.

"Kurt Hummel, is it really you?" Matt gasped, his face brightening considerably.

Blaine turned to see Kurt's reaction, but he was no longer by his side. Blaine watched, a little taken aback, as Kurt squealed and leapt forward to give Matt a hug.

"Oh my goodness! _Matt!_ I haven't seen you since May!" he laughed, pulling back to take a better look at him. "You look good...The blazer suits you."

Matt laughed. It got on Blaine's nerves, for some unknown reason. "Thanks. Not as much as it does on you, of course."

"Well, that's a given," Kurt joked with his signature smile. "I can work anything."

Blaine didn't like the way Matt was grinning down at Kurt. "Kurt?" he called. "You're going to be late for French..."

"Oh, right." Kurt glanced back at him, as if only just remembering that he was there. _Ouch_. The countertenor released Matt's hands – _wait, when had they started holding hands?_ – and added, "See you at break? We'll go get some coffee, catch up!"

"Sounds great!" Matt beamed at him, threw a parting wave to Blaine – who attempted to return it – and departed. Kurt fell back into step beside Blaine, not noticing that anything was off about the older boy.

Blaine couldn't help but ask. "How do you...?"

"Oh, that was Matt Rutherford," Kurt informed him, as if that explained everything. "He was in New Directions last year, but then he transferred. None of us have seen him in months...Wow, everybody's going to be so surprised I ran into him again! He was a really talented dancer...Pretty chill guy, too. Always went with whatever everyone else wanted to do."

Kurt then pulled out his phone and began texting his McKinley friends, his smile still on his face, leaving Blaine to wallow in his silence. He didn't understand why Matt rubbed him the wrong way. He seemed a nice enough; no threatening or conniving vibes coming from him.

_You don't like that another guy is getting Kurt's attention,_ a voice that sounded unnervingly like David said in his head. _You want Kurt all to yourself. You see this Matt guy as competition. Admit it._

_That's crazy_, he denied._ Kurt is just a friend. I'm happy that he found someone else to hang out with here._

_Uh-huh...Sure..._

And then he sighed heavily. _The first sign of insanity: arguing with yourself and losing._

…

During break, Kurt invited Matt to join him and Blaine as they grabbed some coffee at the student lounge. Blaine smiled and welcoming him warmly, but internally he kept trying to figure out what it was about him that Blaine found so irksome. It wasn't his appearance – Blaine was never one to judge a book by its cover. It wasn't his voice – he had quite a nice voice, although definitely not as beautiful as Kurt's. _Or any of the Warblers'_, he corrected quickly.

It was just little things: the way he smiled at Kurt, the way his laugh came from deep within him, the way he and Kurt could talk about things from McKinley that were completely lost on Blaine. He hardly spoke at all the entire time they sat there at the small round table, instead sipping at his coffee and watching the other two interact.

"Why did you transfer here?" Kurt inquired.

Matt shrugged, taking a large swig of his cappuccino. "McKinley was just so..._bad!_" They both chuckled knowingly. It was like a splinter under Blaine's ribs. "I hated it there. Everybody was mean – except you and the glee club, of course – and the classes weren't productive at all...So when my dad got a raise, I convinced him to let me transfer. I like it here way better." He sat back in his chair. "But enough about me. What are you going here?"

Blaine tensed, knowing the real reason behind Kurt's transfer. The brunette hesitated in his answer, stalling by taking a sip of his nonfat mocha.

"Sort of the same reason," Blaine covered smoothly. Kurt flashed him a smile of thanks. He tried to convince himself that the butterflies in his stomach were due to the caffeine in his system.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, turning back to Matt. "McKinley was...no longer a safe environment."

Matt gave a little half-smile. "Bullying get out of hand?" he guessed.

Kurt stiffened. "Yes."

Blaine could tell Kurt no longer wanted to talk about it. "So, Matt! What classes are you taking?"

Kurt beamed at him from over his coffee cup.

This time, he had no excuse for the flutterings in his chest.

…

Kurt hung out with Matt more and more throughout the week. They shared two classes, one right before lunch and one right after, which meant that they ate together nearly every day. Blaine and Kurt still went to the Lima Bean for coffee after school, but it was sometimes cut short if Kurt had a study date with Matt that evening. Blaine wasn't going to lie – he didn't like Matt. Didn't like how close he and Kurt were becoming, how much time Kurt spent with him instead of Blaine.

_This is crazy!_ Blaine scolded himself, throwing himself onto his bed in a huff. They'd just gotten back from the Lima Bean, and had run into Matt on their way to the library. Kurt had agreed to go up to Matt's room and help him with his French homework – _a clever rouge_, Blaine's crueler side sneered – leaving Blaine to sulk in private. He was extremely glad that his roommate Wes was not there when he returned to their room._ I've never been territorial or anything. Kurt has every right to hang out with Matt. I don't own him. I should just be happy that he's making friends! Or, well, re-making friends..._

He sighed and rolled over. _Who am I kidding? I hate it when they hang out._

And then the David-esque voice reappeared softly. _And why is that, Blaine...?_

…

Another week passed.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt's voice sounded from the doorway. Blaine snapped up from where he'd been lounging on his bed, working on the English paper he'd been procrastinating on.

"Kurt, hi, what's up?"

Kurt stepped further into the room, eyebrows scrunched adorably as he stared down at his textbook. "I'm totally lost," he confessed.

Blaine grinned and cleared a spot for him on his bed. "Come here. Let me see if I can help." Kurt perched himself next to Blaine, not noticing that their hips were pressed against one another. But Blaine noticed. And he was far too conscious of Kurt's proximity. Struggling to remain platonic, he grabbed Kurt's Calculus textbook and stared down at the page.

"This one," Kurt pointed. "Problem forty-three..." He stuck the end of his pencil in his mouth absently as he frowned at his notes.

Blaine nearly had an arrhythmia then and there.

Wes snorted loudly from across the room. He mumbled something about finding David and grabbing a muffin from the student lounge before escaping out of the room. Blaine made a mental note to confront him about that when he returned. But for now, he helped Kurt with his homework, hyperaware of whenever their hands brushed, or Kurt shifted on the bed, or his breath ghosted across Blaine's cheek.

The David voice chuckled in his head. _You've got it bad, Blaine..._

_Shut up._

"Thanks so much, Blaine," Kurt grinned, standing up.

"Why didn't you ask Matt for help?" It was out before Blaine could stop it. Kurt paused in the the doorway, confused. But it was too late to backtrack; might as well plow onward. "I mean, I don't mind, of course, but you two just seemed...pretty close..."

Kurt still looked bemused. "I- I guess? I don't know, I was just stuck on that problem and went to find the first person I knew would be able to help." He shrugged. "Besides, I don't know how good Matt is at math."

"Huh," was Blaine's oh-so-intelligent response. "I just assumed you'd go to _him_ first for something like that..."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Blaine stared down at the floor, instantly regretting bringing Matt up to begin with. _Me and my big mouth_..."Look, just forget I said anything. I'm happy to help."

"Blaine..." Kurt murmured softly, tentatively. "Are you...Are you _jealous?_"

Blaine glowered, but could not meet his gaze.

Kurt took a deep breath stepped back inside. His legs moved into Blaine's view, coming to a stop right in front of him. He felt a finger under his chin, gently forcing him to look up at Kurt. Those greenish blue, bluish green, indescribably-colored eyes were shining with compassion and amusement. "Blaine..." And now he could hear the definite suppressed laughter in Kurt's voice. "Matt is _straight_. We just hang out."

"_We_ just hang out, too," Blaine muttered. And then he wanted to stomp on his own foot, because_ seriously?_ He might as well just get down on one knee and confess all of his feelings for Kurt then and there, since clearly his mouth no longer had any sort of filter.

And then something seemed to dawn on Kurt. "Blaine...?" he tried again, even quieter. "Do you...Do you like me? You know, as- as more than a friend? Perhaps?"

_Do it_, mental-David urged. _Do it now! It's the perfect opening!_

He heaved a great sigh and stood up. "Yes! Yes, okay?" He began to pace around the room. "I like you as more than a friend. I have since you transferred. Maybe even before then. But I didn't want to make it awkward between us and you'd just gotten out of an emotional situation so I didn't want to push you into anything and I didn't know how you felt about me and then you started spending so much time with Matt that I was sort of worried that you might be-"

"_Blaine!_" Kurt interrupted. He caught him as he passed and made him stand still.

And then, of all things, he started to laugh.

"Blaine," he said again, chuckling. "I don't have a crush on Matt! I have a crush on _you!_ I spend all my time with Matt talking to him _about you_, and he kept telling me to fess up but I thought you wanted to just be friends." He shook his head.

"You- You're serious?" Blaine breathed.

Kurt's only response was to lean in closer and press his lips to Blaine's in a sweet, hesitant, beautiful kiss. Blaine kissed him back at once, getting lost in the feeling, forgetting everything else.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the doorway.

"I- Oh! Well." They broke away quickly to find Wes staring at them, David smirking from over his shoulder. "We'll just be-...Yeah...Don't mind us." He promptly closed the door and left them alone. They exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's waist and drew him back in for another kiss.

"By the way..." Kurt murmured against his lips. "You're really cute when you're jealous."

…

**Hope you enjoyed! :D I love misunderstandings...They're so fun to write. Does this bode well for my future relationships? No, probably not ;)**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


End file.
